


Bullet

by tmltml71



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmltml71/pseuds/tmltml71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know, Jay. I'm not a complete idiot."</p><p> </p><p>"You took a bullet for me," Jason dead panned.  "I think that says otherwise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing any of the bat boys without there being an OC for me to focus on as a buffer. It’s only like the third thing I’ve written about them, so excuse me, because I haven’t gotten into the groove of writing them just yet, so they’re not gonna be perfect.
> 
> It was inspired by this post (http://arrowcomix.tumblr.com/post/130047282329/i-can-just-see-dick-taking-a-bullet-for-jason) by arrowcomix (http://arrowcomix.tumblr.com/)

"Damn it!" Jason swore, staring at the back of the goon, who was riding off on his bike. He wouldn't be able to hit them at this distance. He might be able to catch up to them if he chased, but he had other things to worry about.

 

He walked over to the wall, where the most current pain in his ass was slumped against the brick wall of the alley, reloading and reholstering his guns as he moved.

 

"Well that went well. You only killed three," Dick snarked. 

 

"Would've been four had you not showed up," Jason replied, moving Dick's hand away from the spot, where the goon's bullet pierced through him.

 

"What if I hadn't Jay?" Dick argued. "Then you would've been the one, who got shot, and you wouldn't be arguing with me right now.”

 

Jason looked up and shot the pulley keeping the clothes line hanging above them. He pulled off one of the shirts that had been hanging on the line and pressed it to the wound, causing Dick to wince.

 

"Keep the pressure on," he instructed, slinging Dick's arm over his shoulder and wrapping an arm around him to help carry his weight.

 

"I know Jay. I'm not a complete idiot."

 

"You took a bullet for me," Jay dead panned.  "I think that says otherwise. Then again, I don't know if you're just that damn stupid or if you're really that much of a goodie-two-shoes glory hog. "

 

"I'll be fine. Alfred will fix me-"

 

"You could have died!" Jason said angrily. His frustration was boiling over at this point. "You realize that, right? Bullets kill people Dick, people like you with no common sense and an obnoxious ass hero complex! I have a lot of blood on my hands. I know that. I don't care about that, but I'll be damned if it's yours!"

 

Dick smirked.  "So you do care," he teased.

 

Jason's scowl intensified, as he came to a car parked on the street. A string of profanities left his mouth.

 

Dick couldn't make out them all. Things were starting to get a little hazy, the pain and blood loss was finally hitting him, but he caught some.

 

"Fucking obnoxious smug goodie goodie bastard. Jason punched out the window of the car and unlocked the doors.

 

"Jason!" Dick scolded, though it wasn't as effective as he would've liked.

 

"What? It's not like I have my bike, and even if I did, the side car really isn't my style."

 

He laid Dick down in the back seat, before disabling the alarm and hot wiring the car.

 

"As much as I hate saying this," Jason started. "Dick, keep talking. You need to stay awake until we get back to the cave," he said.

 

"Remember that time that Bruce spied on your study date with that girl you liked?"

 

Jason groaned.  "Maybe it won't be so bad if you pass out."


End file.
